savage_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
2014/05/15 Die sieben Prüfungen
Ein Toter im Garten Farus und Eluronne eilten dem Boten hinterher. Im Garten standen bereits einige Bewaffnete und Höflinge herum. Am Fuße der Mauer lag die Leiche eines in weißes Gewand gekleideten Mannes: Gwencaloc war tot. Gerade als sie ankamen, verließ Zylea in Begleitung des Kindes die Szenerie; Drouwgar stand etwas abseits. Auch Xot M’Bwana befand sich unter den Schaulustigen; nur Hobrad und auch Keyler konnte Farus nicht ausmachen. „Er ist von der Mauer gestürzt. Jemand muss ihn herabgestoßen haben.“ Wilde Anschuldigungen gingen durch die Menge, die Standwache und die Wygardschen Truppen beschuldigten sich gegenseitig, nicht richtig aufgepasst zu haben. Eine Wache drehte sich zum Grafen um: „Herr, was sollen wir tun?“ – „Schreibt die Namen aller anwesenden Leute auf und vernehmt sie.“ Zinnober stieß hinzu, und Farus ließ den Höfischen „Kurpfuscher“ Mercurius herbeiholen, der sich die Leiche anschauen sollte. Wenig später erschien er, gefolgt von einem Schüler: „Was soll ich tun?“ – „Untersucht den Mann!“ – „Wieso? Er ist tot.“ – „Tut es!“ Der Arzt beugte sich üben den Gestürzten und studierte seine Verletzungen: „Er ist tot. Sein Schädel ist hinten gebrochen, dort wo er aufschlug.“ Er erhob sich wieder und meinte zu Farus: „Herr, ich habe einen Stärkungstrank für Eure Hochzeitsnacht gebraut.“, doch Farus winkte ab: „Zu geeigneter Zeit vielleicht.“ Racorno unterbrach Farus: „Lasst die Sache beruhen, es sollten keine weiteren Unruhen provoziert werden. Er war ein alter Mann und ist von der Mauer gestürzt.“ Eluronne, der neben dem Toten stand, fiel auf, wie sich eine schwarze Feder aus der Hand des Toten löste und vom Wind fortgetragen wurde. Die herbeigeeilte Nadinja brach beim Anblick der offenen Wunde zusammen. Große, starke und raue Hände fingen sie auf. Der traurige König Als sie wieder zu sich kam, hörte sie in Stimme, die ein trauriges Lied voller Schmerzen sang. Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte in das Gesicht des Königs von Faerstaden. Sie saßen etwas abseits auf einer Bank im Garten. Drouwgar war etwas peinlich berührt: „Ah, ihr seid erwacht.“ Nadinja schauderte es, doch sie nahm sich zusammen. Sie versuchte sich mit einem Kompliment von ihm zu lösen: „Ein schönes Lied. Stammt es aus Eurer Heimat?“ Trauer erfüllte Drouwgar: „Ja, aus meiner Heimat.“ – „Wovon handelt es?“ Die Antworten des Königs blieben knapp: „Vom Krieg der Tränen.“, doch Nadinja fragte weiter: „Warum wird er so genannt?“ – „Es wurden so viele Tränen wie Blut vergossen in einem zwanzig Jahre andauernden Krieg. Freund und Feind fielen ihm zum Opfer, sogar die Schlangenkrone ging verloren. Ich bin der letzte Überlebende der Königsfamilie. Ich habe die Aufgabe, meine Heimat wieder aufzubauen. Doch dazu brauche ich eine Königin. Wisst ihr, ich bin sehr nachdenklich geworden. Vor nur wenigen Stunden erhielt ich eine Nachricht Erzherzog Agalaitus seine jüngste Tochter zu ehelichen. Doch ich kenne sie nicht! Wenn ich mir Euch hingegen ansehe, so entflammt mein Herz! Gerne wäre ich bereit, Heldentaten für Euch zu vollbringen.“ Nadinja war geschmeichelt, doch sie wiegelte ab: „Aber mein Herr, ich bin Euch nicht würdig. Ihr solltet Euch zuerst die Euch versprochene ansehen.“ – „Aber ich will sie nicht kennenlernen.“ Zinnober unterbrach die beiden zur Vernehmung. Nadinja fiel auf, dass er verwirrt und neben der Spur zu sein schien; seine Kleidung war durcheinander und er war nicht bei der Sache. Aus seinen weiten Ärmeln fiel eine schwarze Feder. Spurensuche Langsam entspannte sich die Situation im Garten wieder. Farus schickte einen Boten zur Ordensburg, um die Nachricht vom Ableben des Ritters zu überbringen. Zinnober durchsuchte den Toten, doch all seine Besitztümer schienen noch bei ihm zu sein. Auch Farus bemerkte Zinnobers Zerstreutheit. Später durchsuchte Farus Gwencalocs Kammer. Am Tisch lag eine angefangene Papyrusrolle neben einer Feder. Er las: „Werter Herr Graf von Stürzenbach, ich habe Kunde“. Mehr stand nicht auf dem Blatt, und auch sonst fand er keinerlei Spuren. Aus dem Fenster der Kammer konnte man den Mauerabschnitt sehen. Als Farus den Raum verließ, stieg ihm ein betörender Duft in die Nase: Hamisa ging lächelnd an ihm vorbei. Farus blieb stehen und starrte ihr viel zu lange nach. Ein Diener riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Herr, Ihr wolltet zu Racorno.“ Er sah auf. Zinnober schaute der schönen Südländerin immer noch hinterher. Farus schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf. Dann suchte er Racorno auf: „Ihr kanntet ihn besser, hatte er Feinde?“ Racorno grübelte: „Höchstens aus seiner Zeit von dem Orden, als ich noch Knappe war.“ – „Hatte er vor etwas Angst?“ – „Ich kenne ihn nur als ängstlichen Mann. Vielleicht auch wegen der Vorfälle der letzten Wochen.“ Mit einem Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Aber das wisst Ihr wohl selbst besser. Doch wie gesagt, lasst es ruhen, provoziert keinen Aufstand. Wygards Soldaten werden schon unruhig.“ Farus beschwichtigte ihn: „Keine Sorge.“ Im Hinausgehen merkte er Racorno noch an: „Und behaltet diesen Hobrad im Auge.“ Farus ging weiter zu Hobrad, der gerade ins Schreiben vertieft war. Ruhig und gelassen räumte er seine Unterlagen weg: „Mein Graf, was wollt Ihr?“ – „Ich komme wegen Gwencalocs Tod. Habt Ihr ihn gekannt?“ – „Nein. Hütet Euch vor Wygard, ich habe von Übergriffen in der Stadt gehört. Wo wir schon dabei sind, wo sollen die Bogenschützen hin wenn hier alle verschifft werden?“ Farus stammelte herum: „Wir brauchen mehr Boote… Sie sollen vorausmarschieren, wir können sie dann bei Finkenstein an Bord nehmen.“ Hobrad verneigte sich: „Ich werde das veranlassen.“ Früh morgens sandte er einen Boten aus. Ankunft Barathuls Früh am Morgen traf Barathul vom Orden vom Auge Chronos ein. „Ihr habt nach mir gesandt?“ – „So seid Ihr nun der Ordensprimus? Ihr kommt ja gelegen!“ Barathul reagierte verärgert, doch Farus fuhr fort: „Gwencalocs Tod war vielleicht nicht natürlich.“ – „Gewiss stecken diese Barbaren aus dem Norden dahinter!“ – „Ich habe Ermittlungen in die Wege geleitet, wir müssen abwarten. An Euch ist es, den Leichnam zu überführen und zu bestatten.“ Barathul zeigte sich stur: „Wenn hier ein Mord vorliegt, so bleibe ich.“ – „Dann seid willkommen, doch verhaltet Euch friedlich!“ Nach einigen Zankereien (… „Von Frieden braucht IHR mir nichts erzählen“ – „Hütet Eure Zunge, sonst gibt es vielleicht bald den zweiten Toten“ – „Wehe Euch, wenn Ihr in der Sache mit drinsteckt“) befahl Farus: „Bringt ihn auf sein Zimmer!“ Auch wurde ein Spion nach Schwertfuhrten im Land der tausend Türme entsandt. Erste Prüfung – Der Fasttag im Kloster Am Morgen waren alle versammelt, nur Zinnober war nicht anwesend. Aeonomaios begrüßte sie und eröffnete im Namen Gottes die Prüfungen. „Doch sollte der Bräutigam auch nur eine fehlen, so kann die Hochzeit nicht gottgewollt sein!“ Er verkündete die erste Prüfung, einem Fastentag im Kloster, „wie Umenäus dereinst fastete, doch werden wir es ihm nur einen, nicht einhundert Tage gleichtun! So lasst uns aufbrechen zum Kloster!“ So brachen die sieben Ritter der Ehre auf. Die Braut sollte ihrem Bräutigam nach alter Tradition einen Talisman mitgeben. Godiva übergab Farus verängstigt eine kleine, goldene Anstecknadel in Form einer Feder. Agolmar klopfte Gothmar auf die Schulter. Rythia blickte Farus scharf und mit Abscheu an. Farus verhielt sich, als hätte er nichts bemerkt und lächelte zurück. Er sprach zu Godiva: „Geliebte, ist Euch nicht wohl?“, doch diese brachte nur ein angsterfülltes Stammeln zustande. Ihre Mutter trat an sie heran und fuhr Farus an: „Ihr ist nicht ganz wohl, lasst sie in Frieden!“ Zu ihrer Tochter gewandt sagte sie: „Komm, wir gehen auf unsere Kammer.“ Als sie durch die Stadt marschierten, warteten die Schaulustigen gespannt auf Godiva. Viele gingen wieder, als sie sahen, dass sie nicht dabei war. Sie betraten das Kloster; hinter ihnen schlossen sich die Tore. Die Äbtissin begrüßte die Recken. Sie wirkte streng und akkurat: „Ihr müsst Eure Waffen in diesen Hallen ablegen, wir leben streng nach den Grundsätzen des Umenäus.“ Gothmar quengelte und wollte sein Schwert nicht abgeben, doch Hobrad versuchte, ihn zu beschwichtigen. Drouwgar fiel vor der Nonne auf die Knie und übergab ihr sein Schwert. Hobrad folgte seinem Beispiel. Farus und Eluronne redeten gemainsam auf Gothmar ein: „Du musst auf Gott vertrauen.“ Der sture Tölpel erwiderte ihnen: „Zylea hat mir etwas anderes erzählt. Es gibt stärkere Mächte, hat sie gesagt!“ Entsetzt starrten ihn die Äbtissin sowie Drouwgar und Hobrad an, und alle reagierten erbost über die Aussage. Nadinja ging auf den Jungen zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Aber werter Ritter Gothmar, Ihr braucht doch nicht einmal ein Schwert, um selbst die größten Feinde zu besiegen!“ Farus tobte innerlich und war kurz vor dem ausrasten ob der Torheit des Knaben, doch er merkte, wie ihn seine Cousine noch einmal gerettet hatte, als Gothmar endlich Einsicht zeigte. Dennoch warf Drouwgar dem Wygard-Sohn einen finsteren Blick zu, wurde jedoch gleich wieder von der heiligen Umgebung abgelenkt. Der Ablauf der Prüfung wurde erläutert: es sollte den ganzen Tag gefastet, gearbeitet und gebetet werden. Beim Gebet und Gesang in der Kapelle war Drouwgar am eifrigsten dabei, doch Farus fiel auch die echte Hingabe Hobrads auf, der tief ins Gebet vertieft war und auch sonst still und andächtig im Kloster war und die Prüfung sehr ernst zu nehmen schien. Die Arbeit im Rosengarten bestand zum Großteil aus Unkraut jäten. Heimlich pflückte Farus eine Rose und steckte sie ein. Wenig später täuschte er einen Schweißanfall vor und zog sich kurz in eine Zelle zurück. Dabei passte er eine junge Novizin ab: „Liebes Kind, willst du dem Grafen einen Gefallen tun? Bringt dies der jungen Dame, die im Quartier des Südländers residiert und grüßt sie von der Rose Stürzenbachs!“ Er drückte ihr eine Goldmünze in die Hand. Nadinja leistete ihren Beitrag zur Prüfung in der Schreibkammer, wo sie mit den Nonnen ins Gespräch kam: „Gothmar ist so ein dummer Junge!“ Die Nonnen pflichteten ihr bei: „Dass sich Farus mit solchen Leuten zusammenschließt… Was soll daraus nur entstehen? Ich sage es Euch, Krieg! Alchemar war so ein feiner Kerl, sein Bruder hat sogar die Zahlungen an das Kloster eingestellt“ Nadinja meinte: „Sicherlich hat er das nur übersehen. Ich werde es an ihn herantragen“ Auch zeigten sich die Nonnen skeptisch gegenüber dem schwarzen Mann, waren hingegen begeistert von Hobrad: „Man hörte nur schlechtes über ihn, doch er ist so gottesfürchtig! Wie er mitgebetet hat, ich habe es gesehen!“ Im Laufe des Gespräches musste Nadinja feststellen, dass die Nonnen nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatten, wer sie war. Farus war im Rosengarten relativ arbeitsscheu, während Eluronne Gothmar zur Hand ging und leise mit ihm über Zyleas Lügengeschichten sprach. Dieser berichtete ihm, dass sie große Macht besäße und seine Zukunft vorausgesagt habe. Er werde über viele herrschen. Eluronne bemerkte, dass der Junge es selbst nicht ganz zu verstehen schien. Gothmar fuhr fort, dass in Kürze etwas Großes geschehen werde, wodurch sich ihre Macht noch steigern werde. Eluronne warnte ihn vor Zylea: „Nicht, dass sie sich gegen Euch wendet“, doch der wiegelte ab: „Nein nein, sie ist eine unterwürfige Dienerin. Und sie hat Karlmann einen neuen Arm versprochen, wenn die Neue Zeit anbricht.“ Eluronne schulte ihn in den Arbeitsgepflogenheiten – er zeigte ihm, wie man sich am besten drückte – und sie schwatzten noch eine Weile. Nach einer Zeit kam Drouwgar auf die beiden zu und herrschte sie an: „Seid still! Die Äbtissin hat verboten, während der Arbeit laut zu sprechen!“ Er setzte seine Arbeit fort, funkelte sie jedoch weiterhin böse an. „Ich mag Drouwgar nicht“ sagte Gothmar. „Er ist auch ein König, er könnte gefährlich sein. Man sollte alle fremden Könige ausmerzen. Es wäre eine wahre Freude, Euch mit ihm kämpfen zu sehen.“ Eluronne lächelte ihn an: „Eine gute Idee, aber nicht hier und nicht heute.“ Als der Abend näher rückte, wurde Gothmar unruhig. Farus wurde des Öfteren herumgescheucht, als er sich von der Arbeit drücken wollte. Als er Wasser holen sollte, erblickte er in einem Säulengang die junge Nonne wieder, die ängstlich war. Im Vorbeigehen zwinkerte er ihr zu: „Später“. Sie entfernte sich, als die Äbtissin herantrat: „Schafft das Wasser in den Garten! Macht Eure Arbeit!“ Als die Glocken zur Abendstunde läuteten, fragte Aeonomaios die Äbtissin nach dem Gelingen der Prüfung. Mit gepresster Stimme verkündete sie: „Ihr habt bestanden. Mögt ihr nun diese heiligen Hallen verlassen!“ Drouwgar und Hobrad beteten in letztes Mal und empfahlen sich; Hobrad verließ das Kloster als letzter. Aeonomaios führte sie zurück zum Palast, wo sie bereits die Wygards erwarteten. Ein Tanz mit der Braut Keyler eröffnete das abendliche Festmahl mit einem fetten Braten, bei dem alle ausgehungert zuschlugen. Vor allem Aeonomaios schien der ausgeschenkte Wein besonders gut zu munden. Während des feierlichen Tanzes sprach Eluronne mit Godiva. Er beglückwünschte sie und bat, eine Frage stellen zu dürfen. So fragte er nach den Umständen, wie sie sich fühle und wie es ihr gehe: „Farus ist besorgt um Euer Wohlbefinden.“ Godiva antwortete, doch ihre Worte waren mehr Floskeln denn aufrichtig. Angst schwang in ihrer Stimme mit: „Farus hat meinem Vater große Dienste erwiesen. Er hat den Sumpf gereinigt, und Vater hat auch bereits einen Statthalter dorthin geschickt. Farus ist ein Held, ich bin froh, ihn heiraten zu dürfen.“ Eluronne sagte, nun könne sie ja im wärmeren Süden sein. Darauf angesprochen, blühte Godiva auf und verlor jede Scheu. Sie schien sehr an ihm interessiert zu sein: „Vater hat erzählt wir werden im Palast in der Kaiserstadt wohnen, wo es nie kalt ist!“ Sie fasste Vertrauen zu dem Fremden und machte einige dubiose Andeutungen. Auch Eluronne erzählte von sich und schaffte es sogar, sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Ihre Mutter, die auf der Suche nach ihr war, unterbrach die beiden. Mit höflicher Bestimmtheit führte sie Godiva davon. Eluronne blickte ihr hinterher, ein Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen. Sein Jagdfieber war geweckt. Zinnober im Glück Farus ging vor Hamisas Gemach auf und ab. Er fasste all seinen Mut, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Leises Stöhnen drang an sein Ohr, sein Fuß stieß gegen einen Stiefel, über den er beinahe stolperte. Das Stöhnen hatte aufgehört, und aus dem Bett blickten zwei Augenpaare zu ihm auf: Zinnober lag mit Hamisa in dem großen Bett. Sie lächelte Farus an. Zinnober war einem Herzinfarkt nahe und konnte nur noch stammeln: „Mein Herr… habe nicht erwartet Euch hier zu sehen…“ Farus stand verdattert da. Zinnober schnappte nach Luft, und auch Hamisa wurde unruhig und sagte etwas Südländisches. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Zinnobers Zustand. Farus verpasste ihm einige Schlage auf den Rücken und goss ihm Wasser übers Gesicht. Er rollte umher, nichts schien zu helfen. Hamisa sprang auf, lief splitternackt zu einer Kiste, griff sich ein Fläschchen und flößte es dem Kanzleirat ein. Sie legte ihn zurück auf das Bett und umsorgte ihn mit einem weiteren Fläschchen. Das Röcheln hatte aufgehört, nur leichtes Husten war noch zu hören. Sein Leben war gerettet, doch Farus war trotz alledem neidisch auf den schmächtigen Bürokraten. Er rief ihm zu: „Zinnoberm los, man erwartet Euch auf der Feier!“, als Xot in die Tür trat. Er schien keineswegs eifersüchtig zu sein. Er sah, dass die Arzneikiste offen stand, grüßte Farus und versuchte, die Kiste unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen. „Farus, wie geht es Euch? Habt Ihr meine Kammer gefunden?“ – „Ja, und wen fand ich dort? Zinnober! Nachdem ich überall nach ihm gesucht habe!“ – „Seid doch nicht so, Zinnober ist fleißig, gönnt es ihm.“ – „Wenn er noch seine Arbeit erledigen kann und nicht in den Armen dieser Dirne krepiert!“ Xot war beleidigt: „Wie sprecht Ihr über meine geliebte Hamisa?“ Von draußen näherten sich die Stimmen von Rythia und Zylea dem Zimmer. Farus verabschiedete sich schnell und versteckte sich vor ihnen. Den Frauen folgten zwei der Brennenden Schwerter aus der Garde des Bischofs. Er schnappte auch seinen Namen im Gespräch der beiden Frauen auf, die auf dem Weg in die ihre Gemächer waren. Die Rabenritter Eluronne erinnerte sich an Geschichten von den Rabenrittern, einem Geheimbund des Kaisers und der Emmarani, die immer eine Rabenfeder zurückließen. Er sah auch Barathul Nachforschungen anstellen. Ihm war klar, dass, sollte sich jemand daran festbeißen, er als einziger Emmarani am Hofe der einzige Verdächtige sein würde. „Ein Glück, dass außer dem Ordensritter niemand nachforscht“, dachte er bei sich. Zweite Prüfung – Der Sprung in die Tiefe Der wieder gesundete Zinnober scherzte: „Ich habe in den Archiven nachgeschlagen: Sechs von Zehn haben den Sprung überlebt. Ihr habt gute Chancen!“ Alle warteten auf Aeonomaios, der die Prüfung leiten sollte. Nach einiger Zeit erschin die Äbtissin des Klosters in Begleitung der hübschen jungen Novizin und verkündete, Bruder Aeonomaios fühle sich ncht in der Lage, seinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Sie werde an seiner Statt die Prüfung leiten. Die Zuschauer versammelten sich um die Ritter der Ehre; selbst Keyler war schwer atmend zur Klippe hochgestampft und unterhielt sich lautstark und Scherze machend mit anderen Schaulustigen. Farus blieb sie Stimme etwas weg, als er zu einer kurzen Ansprache ansetzte: „Wir wollen die große Tradition fortführen!“ Auch Avian nahm an dem Spektakel teil und stand mit einem feinen Lächeln unter den Zuschauern. Die Knie zitterten Farus, und Wind wehte ihm entgegen. „So vollzieht nun den Sprung“, drang die kühle Stimme der Äbtissin zu ihm durch. Er fasste sich ein Herz, nahm Anlauf und sprang die Klippe hinab. Er schlug auf dem Wasser auf und tauchte unter. Er strampelte, um wieder hochzukommen, als ihm ein Paddel am Kopf traf und ihn wieder absinken ließ. Als Eluronne sprang, schreckte Godiva auf. Rythia schien, als wolle sie, dass Farus nicht mehr auftauchte. Eluronne tauchte auf, konnte Farus jedoch nirgends entdecken, wohl aber ein Boot, in dem zwei Gestalten wild gestikulierten. Einer der Beiden legte seinen Mantel ab und sprang mit einem Dolch in der Hand ins Wasser. Eluronne tauchte zu dem Mann und zerrte an dessen Fuß. Mehrmals bekam er das Messer zu spüren, bevor er es ihm abringen konnte, als auch ihn ein Paddel unsanft an der Schulter traf. Er klammerte sich an den Schwimmenden, was diesen ebenfalls nach unten zog. Doch der Unbekannte schien ein ebenbürtiger Gegner zu sein und bereitete Eluronne große Probleme im Wasser. Farus sank immer weiter hinab, als kalte Arme nach ihm griffen und sich ein Mund auf seine Lippen presste. Seine Lungen füllten sich wieder mit Luft, und ohne die helfende Gestalt näher zu betrachten schaffte er es, hinter einem Wasserfall in einer geräumigen Höhle wieder an die Oberfläche zu stoßen. Er erblickte einen Bewaffneten in einem Boot, sowie die beiden Kämpfenden zu Wasser. Plötzlich fühlte er einen Stein in seinen Händen. Er zielte auf den Mann im Boot. Der Stein zerschmetterte seinen Kopf und er fiel aus dem Boot. Sein Körper wurde von den Fluten mitgerissen. Eluronne bekam den Dolch zu fassen – als hätte ihn ihm jemand in die Hand gedrückt – und stach auf seinen Gegner ein. Er tauchte auf, hatte aber mehrere Stichwunden davongetragen und viel Blut verloren. Farus packte ihn und zerrte ihn mit auf das Boot. Blutiges Wasser breitete sich um sie aus. Farus ruderte zum Ufer, wo sie sich an Land zogen. Er blickte zurück und sah einen dunklen Schemen im Wasser. Eine Flosse, bleich und mit langen Gräten bestückt, zog die Leiche des Erstochenen mit sich und verschwand. Er brachte Eluronne aus der Kaverne und stützte ihn, als sie eine Felsentreppe nach oben stiegen. Dabei erinnerten sie sich an frühere Zeiten zurück. Oben herrschte großer Aufruhr; Eluronne wurde sofort verarztet. Schnell brachte man ihn zu Xot, wo ihn Hamisa versorgte, während Xot überwachte, was sie aus dem Koffer entnahm, der ihm sehr wichtig zu sein schien. Die Äbtissin erklärte die Prüfung für beendet und bestanden. Leise dachte sie bei sich: „Diese Heißsporne. Dabei wäre der Absprung eigentlich 90 Meter weiter unten gewesen.“ Keyler hatte für den Abend ein noch fetteres Schwein als am Vortag angekündigt. Farus verbrachte den restlichen Tag im Grafengarten. Er griff in seine Tasche, wo sich noch immer der Stein befand. Er war blau und mit einem Schriftzug versehen: „Die Herrin schonte Euer Leben, doch müsst Ihr selber dafür geben.“ Farus betrachtete den Stein genauer. Er schien aus dem Inneren heraus zu leuchten. Ihn schauderte. Später ließ er der Novizin eine Nachricht zustecken, ihn um Mitternacht im Garten zu treffen. Eine schwere Anschuldigung Eluronne wurde im Garten von Godiva geweckt, die sich von ihrer Mutter davongestohlen hatte: „Ich bin so glücklich, dass Euch nichts zugestoßen ist!“ Der überlegte erst, Farus ins rechte Licht zu rücken, konnte sich dann jedoch nicht dazu durchringen und stellte es doch als seine Heldentaten dar. Godiva lauschte ihm gebannt: „Und was ist mit den Angreifern?“ – „Sie sind tot.“. Godivas Gefühle waren zwiespältig, da sie einerseits von Eluronnes Worten beruhigt worden war, andererseits aber von Trauer erfüllt war: „Ich bin nur froh, dass Euch nichts weiter passiert ist. Es war so eine mutige Tat von Euch! Doch ich fürchte um Euer Leben, tut so etwas nicht noch einmal.“ Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss „zur Genesung“ auf die Stirn, als sie von einer scharrenden Stimme unterbrochen wurden: „Werte Dame, Ihr solltet ihm nicht zu nahe kommen. Er ist ein Halsabschneider und ein Mörder!“ An Eluronne gewandt, sprach Barathul weiter: „Gebt es zu, Ihr wolltet Euch nur beim Graf einschleichen! Nur Ihr könnt es gewesen sein!“ Seine Hand lag bereits am Schwertgriiff. Eluronne machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu erheben. „Ich weiß jetzt wer Ihr seid“, fuhr der Ordensritter vorwurfsvoll fort. Eluronne sprach ihm sein Beileid aus, doch der Ritter ließ sich in seinem Redefluss nicht aufhalten und erwähnte das Massaker von der roten Küste. Eluronne erinnerte sich schmerzlich. Godiva zog sich zurück, und Eluronne drehte sich zu Barathul um: „Wir sind Krieger, wir müssen so etwas oft tun. Es war im Auftrag des Kaisers, und Kaisertreue könnt Ihr mir kaum als Verbrechen anlasten.“ Barathul gab sich geschlagen: „Ich werde noch beweisen können, dass Ihr hinter dem feigen Mordanschlag steckt!“ Wygards Pläne Farus, Agolmar, Hobrad und Guldewin Mandreken besprachen die Verschiffung der Soldaten. Die ersten sollten schon am darauffolgenden Tage verschifft werden. Das erste Drittel sollte vorausreisen und derweil in und um Finkenstein beherbergt werden. Wygard vertraute Farus dabei, da er selbst keinerlei Erfahrung mit Schiffen hatte. Da Agolmar noch alleine mit Farus sprechen wollte, wurden Mandreken und Hobrad, der sogleich Boten aussandte, höflich aber bestimmt hinauskomplimentiert. Nur Karlmann bleib mit den Beiden im Raum, als Wygard zu sprechen begann: „Farus, nun kann ich offen sprechen. Ihr seid ja ein begabter Heerführer und ich bin Euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet.“ Es folgte eine Aufzählung Farus‘ Heldentaten für den Herzog, sowie ein Bericht über den Sumpf, wo Wygerd einen Statthalter eingesetzt hatte und nun dort Öl abbaute. „Folgendes muss unter uns bleiben“ fuhr er fort und erzählte von der Prophezeiung um Gothmar. Dieser müsse Kaiser werden, um den Untergang zu verhindern. Gothmar werde das Reich erretten können und gegen fremde Mächte verteidigen. „Dies ist eine vertrauliche Botschaft. Nun wisst Ihr auch, dass meine Truppen auch eine andere Bestimmung haben. Wir werden das Reich gegen die Advarier verteidigen, doch danach werden in die Kaiserstadt ziehen.“ – „Was wenn sich Hadubrand weigert?“ – „Dafür habe ich meine Soldaten! Steht Ihr in dieser Sache zu mir?“ Farus grübelte: „Nun, Ihr sagt mir das zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem ich kaum nein sagen kann. Ich halte den Plan für riskant und würde nicht zu viel auf die Worte einer Barbarin aus dem Norden geben; doch Ihr seid mein Schwiegervater, und ich vertraue Eurem Plan und Eurer Weisheit.“ Karlmann horchte sichtlich auf. „Nun, dann nehme ich diese Antwort so auf, dass ihr Südländer mit anderen Worten sprecht.“ Farus antwortete: „Nun gewiss, hier würden wir die Dinge anders regeln.“ Auch wies er auf die Gefahr durch die Agalaitus hin. „Ich hielte es für besser, dem Kaiser zu Hilfe zu eilen, dann stünde er in Eurer Schuld. Gothmar könnte die Schwester des Kaisers ehelichen, und wer weiß: vielleicht stößt dem Kaiser ja etwas zu.“ Wygard nickte: „Das schätze ich an Euch, Ihr denkt nicht wie andere Männer. Ihr seid klug und habt gute Ideen. Wir werden bald einen Kriegsrat einberufen und alles besprechen, nun da ich Euch an meiner Seite weiß.“ Epilog Etwa eine Stunde vor Mitternacht stahl sich Farus zum Kloster. Er steckte der Wache eine Münze zu und stieg über die Mauer. Im Garten sah er die anmutige Gestalt, die zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt gekommen war. Zeitgleich stand Eluronne mit Godiva auf einem Balkon und erzählte über das harte Kriegerleben, über Pflicht und Ehre, während Rythia ihre Tochter suchte. Im gräflichen Garten trafen sich derweil Drouwgar und Nadinja. Zinnober schnarchte. Im Kerzenschein betrachteten Xot und Hamisa einige Papiere in seiner Handschrift. Category:Chronica